brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Girl
Authors * Mrabidos21 Introducion Characters The MC (main character) is Mary, she has same look as Mia from Lego Friends, except her eyes were green, so yeah - Mary and Mia has same look (sorry don't mind me, I'm just introducing the characters of the book), while Iridessa and Riley has same looks as Olivia and Emma because of how they act. Anyway, let's get on to the book! Description Mary's (the new girl who just transffered from Minnesota, her origin home) family decided just to move out from there to Beverly Hills high, as she was there and having rest on one day off. She heads out on her first day on the freshman year on the high school called Beverly Hills high... She was very lonely that time but she meets two girls - shy, kind and independent, named Iridessa and Riley. They were same as Mary and day by day she gets to know a bit more about them and instantly become best friends ever since. Follow Mary and her friends on exciting adventures that she has with them by reading this book!!!!! That's all!!!!! Medium (1).jpg Edits of Characters Medium (1).png|Iridessa Medium (2).png|Riley Medium (3).png|Mary Medium (5)-0.png|Sean (Riley's future love interest, a best friend of Harry and James) Medium (7).png|Alice (the mean girl) Medium (8).png|Mrs. Gayle (a Science and Maths teacher of Mary and her friends) Medium (9).png|Harry (Mary's main future love interest, best buds of Sean and James) Medium (3)-0.png|Yasmine Medium (6).png|Alicia (Alice's little sis) Medium (2)-0.png|James (the guy who has a secret crush on Iridessa, best friend of Harry and Sean) Medium (4)-0.png|Katherine Sketch-1538638570289.png|Bianca Here's all the chapters for you to read! I can't find chapter 1, 2 but i'll try my best to search for those two chapters! (I will uploaded all chapters here for you to read)!! Chapter 22 Okay Class,as a homeworks please do page 66 until page 78 in your chemistry activity book"said the teacher to its students."Yes teacher"replied students.The chemistry teacher goes out of the class and leave and some of the stutents were playing around in the classroom while some of other students like Mary,Iridessa and Riley were doing preparation for presentation for their Physics Class.As Mary to look behind to look behind to find something for her group project,One of the boys named Harry were just realised Mary's Beautiful Face and Said."Who's that ���� ?"said Harry."Ouhh That's Mary.you don't know her ?"said one the boys."No,but she looks so pretty ����������"said One of the boys again."Wait you like Mary don't you ������ ?"said One the boys.Harry Shy and has red freckles and not replied.Iridessa were suddenly realised that Harry love mary so much and so Riley Too and case she called Mary.After calling Mary,Iridessa and Riley told Mary that Harry like her.Mary was surprised and smile shy beacuse she before this she have not talk to boys."Go on Mary,Talk to him"said Iridessa and Riley."Ouhh Okay"said Mary with smile shy.Mary straightly walking towards Harry and Harry walking towards Mary.In Mary Hearts whisper,"He's so handsome and muscular" Chapter 23 Mary secretly Like Harry so much but she was too shy to talk to him and Harry secretly also like Mary so much and until Mary and Harry decide to talk."i should go talk to him"said Mary."I should Talk to Mary also,she's so beautiful"said Harry.Conscious unconscious,they both already infront of each other."Hey umm Mary..."said Harry to mary."hello Harry ☺️☺️"said Mary with trying to smile with Little bit shy."So Do you free this saturday ?"said harry."Yeah i'm free"said Mary."Cool,i'll tell you where we going."said Harry."Okay ��"said Mary with happy in her heart.Harry leave and Mary return to the desk where she sit."How was it ?"said Iridessa and Riley excited."He ask me an date,ahhh!!!!!!!!.i'm so excited"said Mary to her Bff.She told her friends that she need outfit for her first date."Ouhh Don't worried Mary,We'll going to the mall after you changed"said Iridessa.Mary was so happy and hug her friends because of helping her when she join beverly hills high."Ouhh there's An english teacher,quick sit"said The girls. Chapter 24 "Okay class,That's it for today.Remember to do your homework"said The English Teacher to all students of 1 Friends.The students was all pack to go to home and Iridessa told the same thing to Mary."Hey Mary,don't forget that we need to go to the Mall,okay ?"said Iridessa."Okay,but i want to go back to take shower and changed outfit first"said Mary with smile."Okay"Replied Iridessa and Riley.At the school gate,Mary said Bye and start cyling on her bicycle into the school gate and straightly to take highway on her way.After 1 hour cycling,she finally reached her house and then park bike."Mom And dad,i'm home"said Mary."Hello Sweetheart,how was school ?"said Mary's Mother."Good,but i got some Physics,Chemistry and English homework to do today"said Mary."Mom,can i go to the Mall after this ?"said Mary again."Umm Sure,why sweetheart ?"said Mary's Mother."Umm actually there's one this guy in my school named Harry who was handsome but shy who is really like me ask me on a date"said Mary."Ouhh Okay"said Her mom."But her first things first,you'll go take shower and changed first before go to the mall"said Mary's Mother."Okay Mom"said Mary again.umm Mom,where's Dad ?"said Mary again and again."He's outstation at England right now dear"said Her mom again."Ouhh Okay"said Mary.After about one hour preparing,Mary come out in long sun dress with headband and there's her friends just come infront of her house."Mom,my friends are here"shout mary to her mom who was cooking in the kitchen."Okay,But don't come home late before dinner"said Her mom in kitchen.Mary goes out of her house and hop in Iridessa's Car. Chapter 44 About Around 1 hour for 1 friends class waiting for their teacher,Mary and Iridessa were started to read some books for another subjects that will be hold on their exams which is on the month of May but while suddenly approach by Alice's friends and they were asking someting besides the school subjects that they're always studying."Hey Mary,what are you reading ?"asked one of alice's friends."Ouhh i'm studying the subjects that we're going to face on for the exam.."replied back mary with very soft voice.Then,the girls just a bit confused of the word 'Study' they were never chance to even study in their whole life but they do normally do shopping,girls stuffs and just followed Alice what they need to do."Ouhh so that's..really the meaning of study.."the girls started wondered again and ask few more questions to Mary and Iridessa "so like is it chapter of each subjects that we really need to study or what ?"ask one of the girls again.after hearing the question,Mary went quite for a little while and just don't know what to answer her question and suddenly Iridessa was giving an complete answer to the questions that the girl was asking the question just now."well you umm...just need to study which chapter that teacher asked you to read it only"explained iridessa with giving a bit smile to the both of the girls and they're finally understand.until then,Mary whispered to iridessa to said 'Thank you' to her and she nodded to her means that she said 'You're Welcome' and they're are back to studying with peacful and quite but alice's two both friends were bored and wanted to read books also but luckly that they bring their novels to the school and acordding to the school,students should not at least bring novels to the school especially during school hours and again they were interrupted by Mary and Iridessa."wow you two are really studying..wait what ?!"iridessa were surprised that the girls bring the novels to school and mary was quite surprised also that they were two both bring novels to school during school hours.then mary asked them with politely that why their bring their own novels to the school but instead bring school books to the school that was just really makes nonsence."ugh okay fine we promise not to bring any novels again next time to school"replied back again to the girls with a bit sad on their faces but finally the English teacher,ms.julie were entered their class with happy-always on her faces and putting all of her teachers's books and began asking the questions about the sports practice today that they were having for today and the rest of the students giving different kinds of questions to Ms.Julie and they were seems happy of the upcoming of the sports day including Mary and Iridessa except for Alice's two both friends ."Okay it's very good to hear all of you were happy and excited of the sports day well now let's start off the lessons"said ms.julie with starting to grab her book and start speaking to her class "For today we're going to do Listening lessons..."the lessons were holding about 2 hours an a haft which means is that almost lunch time and it's even 12:30 PM already for two friends and suddenly,Alice were finally appeared and started to entered her boring class with always grumpy face and the rest of the classmates were giving laughter to her that she was the worst person that were happened to her life ever since when mary started to entered beverly hills high school and everyone was started to hate her."Okay that's enough class just stop laughing at Alice please.look,i know Alice were an bully at this school and makes mistake on today's soprts day's practice but can you all at least quite and..well quite please ?.Thanks"said Ms.Julie with started to raise her voice with starting to raise her voice and resumed her lesson back on."please go sit down Alice"said ms.julie again with trying to calming herself out but alice storms off head to her table with looking on her two friends that were with Mary and Iridessa on and making them feel bad because of with sitting the same the table besides them. Chapter 45 At Beverly Hills high, Iridessa was feeling a bit mad at the Alice because she and Mary have to sit at the same table besides her, but luckily the class is over and the students were allowed to go home. Along the way, Iridessa suggests that if both of them could go find search for their third best friend, Riley "Hey Mary, I have an idea. Why don't we go look out for Riley ?.i'm still getting worried about our best friend" said Iridessa. "Yeah sure but where could possibly be she is right now...i don't know, but we'll need help from someone" Mary said, suggesting. "Okay but let's just hope she's doing fine there, I hope she is not eaten by the bear" Iridessa said again. "Iridessa, don't say that!.we're totally going to fine" Mary replied. "Opss my bad sorry" Iridessa apologized. They didn't realized that they cycle to their home with all of those chat that they having now. Their bikes stops and Mary waves her hand,saying goodbye. She brings in her bike and parked it in the garage. She remembers that her mom will be back home late because of having huge meeting at her office, but she knew how to displine herself at home, first she make an quick snack, Bread and jam but just to fill in her tummy. After she make it, she grab the bread and sit on dining table. "((Mm I hope Riley is okay, please nothing bad happen to my bestie))" Mary just whispered. "(( I need someone to help me find her right away on my journey))" said Mary for second time. Then, she left her empty food in the sink and clean it out, she head upstairs to her bedroom to change to her clothes, opened it up and choose her fave banana PJ's and pull it on her. "Now, this week are like so busy this week, so I have to start getting all of my school works. Let's see here, mm there's portfolios that I need to write five essay for each topic, a presentation of physics and there's more. But I can totally pull this off!" said Mary with longest word. That night, Mary spends night to get her schoolworks done and never ever before there were any students at Beverly Hills high were rather spend night doing this!. A moment later, Mary finished some of the essay she did and it was finally got her to go to bed. But unfortunately, her mom just reached home safely and didn't even pressed the door bell because she might have thaught that her daughter has already asleep. The next day was weekend for Mary and luckily, she can go to Iridessa's house and discuss what they should pack for the journey to search for Riley, but she let know her mom first go. "Ouhh be sure to back home on 1 o'clock dear for the lunch, dear " her mom said. "Okay I will mom" Mary replied, then head to garage to pick her bike and off to her bestfriend's house. Chapter 46 Medium (10).png Medium (11).png Chapter 47 Medium (12)-1.png Medium (13)-1.png Chapter 48 Medium (14)-1.png Medium (15)-0.png Chapter 49 Medium (16)-2.png Medium (17)-1.png Chapter 56 Medium (16)-0.png Medium (17).png Chapter 58 Medium (14).png Medium (20).png TO BE CONTINUED..........Category:Stories